


making a decision.

by latyabsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, past teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latyabsx/pseuds/latyabsx
Summary: imayoshi is not above making bad choices and bringing past flings back into his bed even though he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Harasawa Katsunori
Kudos: 8





	making a decision.

imayoshi grinds against harasawa in the hallway until he can feel him shudder in his arms, breath rushing out in shallow gasps against his ear and he can feel his hips still. he pulls harasawa down with his tie then, leaning into another kiss, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. he tastes like smoke and cheap booze and desperation. of course.

imayoshi's room is small but clean, and the mattress makes a scrunching sound when both of their weights sink into it. it has been long since he let anyone in here. imayoshi makes fast work of harasawa's pants and underwear and dips his fingers into the stickiness between his thighs. when harasawa moves to take off his unbuttoned shirt he stops him.

it's too familiar, all of it. the way he gives in so easily and just surrenders, the way he tries to avoid eye contact, too ashamed to allow himself to just enjoy. but the shaking is new, his chest heaving with heavy breaths interrupted by whimpering at every thrust, one arm slung over his face as his body shakes with sobs. imayoshi forces his arm above his head, unsmiling. he studies the tear stains and the deep shadows under his eyes, the crease in his eyebrows, pulled high into a needy mess of an expression. he releases his arm, trusting he will obey his silent command and gently presses a thumb to his chin, turning him towards him and leaning down inches away from his face.

"katchan" his voice is dark and quiet and fond somehow as he looks down at him, eyes piercing and pinning him down behind shadows of hair and glasses. his breath is thick with possessiveness. 

he sees him swallow and fix his hazy eyes upon him, a shuddering exhale spilling past his lips, almost forming the syllables of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ria for inspiring me and thank you maya for beta-ing ♡
> 
> some larger context/buildup to this fic is [here](https://twitter.com/shinigami_joyce/status/1203735484716998662) on my twitter


End file.
